1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an opening means for use in an elongated container to release a fluid enclosed within the elongated container.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of opening means exist for opening a container. Most opening means are in the form of a screw-on cap or a snap-on cap. Some opening means are in the form of a frangible seal or a score line on the container that will allow the contents of the container to be released upon fracturing of the frangible seal or the container at the score line. All of these opening means are either attached to the container externally, such as the screw-on cap and the snap-on cap, or are formed as part of the container, such as the frangible seal and the score line on the container. None of the opening means are designed to be enclosed within the container to seal a fluid in the container and yet still allow the release of the fluid easily and reliably and also allow re-closing of the opening. The availability of an effective and easy to use opening means is particularly lacking for a small elongated container with a small cross-sectional area.